Merlin's Heir
by CorvisNoirre
Summary: When a sixteen year-old American girl summons a powerful artifact of the greatest wizard of all time you know things will never be the same at Hogwarts. Rated T for future chapters.


I am writing this fan fiction in collaboration with Momma Godzilla( that's what I shall call her at least.) The main plot was her idea not mine. DISCLAIMER: NEITHER HER NOR I OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p>"Gather round young ones. Elder White Lioness wishes to tell you of one of your own!" the village chief said. Every child scrambled to do as asked for White Lioness was the best storyteller in all the village. "Hello young ones. Wise Wolf tells me that you have given me the title of Grandmother of the village. Thank you children." A chorus of ' you're welcome' echoed in reply. Once everyone had quieted down she began.<p>

* * *

><p>Her Apache name was Gentle Breeze, and her white mans name was Priscilla Lancer, but she preferred Pennie. All her life she knew she was different because of the voices. One was male, the other female, and they always are talking. They told her she was greater and more powerful than they could ever be or ever had been. When she finally got up enough nerve she rode fifty miles to her Grandmother's village. When she arrived there was a grand party going on for tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday. Even though she had told no one she would be coming her Grandmother came out to greet her in the heart of the village. " Come child. We must talk of the voices before it is too late!" her Grandmother said in a hushed whisper as she led her to their family's hut of mystery.<p>

As her Grandmother poured the scented water over the shot stones Pennie looked around the room in surprise. The only things in the room were two white bear pelts to sit on,the sacred fire used to heat the stones, and in the middle of the fire sat a vase of the purest gold. Her Grandmother noticed the look on Pennie's face." Do not worry, girl. That vase is protected by ancient pure magic. It won't melt due to such a weak form of fire. Child, I have waited many,many years until you were old enough to know our family secret. Everyone in the magical world will soon know due to the sheer amount of power that you possess. Any person, or creature that can sense or see magic will know as well for you are far greater than you know. Bear with me child as tradition states that I give background history as well as the secret." Pennie nodded.

"Years ago your great-great grandfather was betrayed by his true love. She trapped him in the other world,however, the magical backlash trapped her as well. They are trapped for all eternity, never to grow old, and never to leave physically. He soon learned that he could escape using mental projection. They had one child born a girl,who held but one power, the ability to come and go from the other world as she pleased. Through her, he could see what was happening in our world. From what he saw he knew he would have to find a way to teach their rightful heir the ways of the old power, the strongest power know to the children of magic. The other children were not at all upset with their little sister, but there was one member of their family who was. Her own mother hated and despised her. She plotted to kill the poor girl, however her brothers told their father. He told her not to come back as it wasn't safe. The girl's name was Mandy, and she was the sweetest child. She was very kind and wise. When she came across an Apache village during her travels, the shaman sensed the power within her bloodline. He knew that one day that power would be both feared and loved. Once she was known enough by the Apache she married the village chief. They had two strong sons and a beautiful daughter. The girl held magic whereas the boys did girl grew up to be the most powerful shaman the village had ever known. When she had a daughter she was even more powerful than she. The girl married outside of the tribe to a kind white man from across the eastern sea. They had a son and a daughter. Their daughter was so very powerful that neither witch, sorceress, or enchantress would fit her. Her power goes far beyond that. "

"Who is this girl, Maw-maw?" "You are, my child. Pennie, your great-great grandfather is the male voice inside your head, and the female voice is the woman he loves. He is Merlin, and she is Anuka or Ann Sara depending on her mood. Do not trust Anuka. She still wishes to kill us. Merlin will never intentionally harm you. He seeks only to help and teach you the old ways. Judging by the fact you haven't done any accidental magic since you were five I'd wager that he has already began to teach you. Now I must ask you to stand, hold out your right hand and say ' staff of Merlin come to me, your master's rightful heir.' Do so quickly."

=MEANWHILE ACROSS THE ATLANTIC=

Hogwarts shook to her very foundations. Dumbledore sat up straight in his chair. Like his staff and their attendants he was frightened, not that he would let them know if he could help it. They were even more frightened when a seemingly ordinary staff of six feet shattered it's display case and soared off into the night.

As he gathered his wits about him Dumbledore shook his head. There was no possible way that prophesy was true or valid, yet that staff was as pure as it's master,thus it could not lie. "Severus, please follow that staff and bring back whomever it goes to. Do not delay. If the legends and lore are true, we must get that person here in secret for they shall rule the wizarding world!"

Professor McGonagall, his deputy headmistress,asked, " What are you saying, Headmaster?" Dumbledore's smile was shaky. "Things are about to get very interesting. By now, even the weakest of us know something is happening. The staff has been summoned, not by just anyone but by the rightful heir of Merlin himself!"

=MEANWHILE BACK ACROSS THE OCEAN=

The staff, glowing a blindingly bright white, landed in Pennie's outstretched hand. Her Grandmother smiled and said," Make me proud, for soon they shall come for you. Go with the right one for he is a good man but misunderstood." At that very moment everyone in the village heard a loud. There stood a tall, dark-haired man whose nose was far too large, his hair too greasy, and yet he seemed strangely elegant. " I come for the heir."

Pennie and her grandmother stepped out from the crowd. When Severus saw who had the staff he asked," How old are you?" Pennie replied cooly," Sixteen today. Why do you ask?" "Mind your tongue insolent child!" Severus snarled. Pennie smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner." I shall speak to whomever i wish in whatever manner I wish." Severus smirked, "I bet you will. I do hope Dumbledore knows what he's getting into. Now we must go before your safety becomes an issue. Others are coming who have evil intentions towards you."

Pennie shook her head and looked at her Grandmother." He is the right choice despite his attitude and his appearance. He has a good heart." She said to the elder woman's veiled gaze. "Then go my child with my blessing as well as my love. We will always be here for you no matter what happens." With that Severus placed his left hand on Pennie's shoulder and with a pop they were surrounded in cold darkness for only a few seconds, yet, it seemed like years before they landed.

An elderly gentleman with a long white beard, long white hair, and twinkling blue eyes filled with love as well as kindness greeted them. "Severus,my boy, how was your trip? Did you have any trouble?" "No, Headmaster. I did, however, sense others nearby. If that is all?" The man waved his hand in dismissal before turning to smile at Pennie. " My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A look of upmost sadness overcame the cheerfulness of Dumbledore."Dear girl, you have no idea of the trouble you just caused. I must insist that you tell no one of your lineage unless they prove to be completely trustworthy." Pennie was taken aback. "What?" "You must never tell anyone that you are the descendent of Merlin himself unless you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can trust them. There are those among us who would fear you, wish to harm you, and even those who would wish to kill you. Worse yet, some would even wish to use your power for their own purposes. You have no idea how great and powerful you are! At least not yet..." Dumbledore whispered, and in a slightly louder voice continued," Here you will learn how to control your magic. You will be safe here." At least he hoped she would be.

* * *

><p>White Lioness smiled as the children's mothers came to get them for supper. " Elder, why didn't Dumbledore come for Pennie?" one child asked. " Ah, now little one, telling would ruin story time tomorrow!"<p> 


End file.
